1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projector, which is a display apparatus to project images, irradiates a screen or the like with light that has passed through, for example, liquid crystal panels using a high-intensity lamp as a light source. A two-lamp type projector equipped with two lamps is known. The two-lamp type projector can be classified into one type that turns on the two lamps simultaneously to increase brightness and the other type, a switching type, that normally turns on and uses only one lamp to preserve the other lamp as a backup.
Lamps contained in a projector generate heat while turned on, which makes the temperature of the lamps or that inside the projector rise. Thus, the projector has a cooling system such as an air supply fan or exhaust fan installed therein to cool the lamps and an inner part thereof.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-29341 discloses a projection display that has a light source with higher power consumption and a light source with lower power consumption and switches an optical axis by an optical axis switching mirror to strive to reduce power consumption.